1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to databases, and more particularly, to the organization of a database containing a plurality of objects based on a task list of a user.
2. Background Art
It is common for a number of individuals to collaboratively work on a common project using a database of files or other objects related to the project. However, in most cases, each individual will not need to access every file in the database. Rather, individuals will normally be assigned various tasks requiring the use of a subset of the files or objects in the database. In complex projects, such as software development, a database may include hundreds or thousands of files or other objects and dozens of individuals each assigned tasks requiring the use of a different subset of these files or objects. In such a case, it is clearly undesirable for an individual to have to view and/or navigate his or her way through all of the files or objects in the database simply to use those within his or her subset.
Currently, a user must rely on date stamps associated with individual files or objects or simple filters, such as keyword or file extension filters, in order to narrow his or her view of the database to the files associated with his or her subset. This requires a great deal of time and effort on the part of the user and often provides less-than-satisfactory results, with relevant files excluded and/or irrelevant files included.
To this extent, a need exists for a method for organizing a database based on a task list of a user that does not suffer from the defects known in the art.